


Milestones

by guineamania



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Milestones, a life together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes thought there was no coming back from war but it turns out he could find his way back but only with the help of a special someone





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU Reverse Bang and brilliant art by sandrasfisher

First Meeting

 

“Come on Buck, just give it a chance,” Steve sighed over the phone as Bucky settled on a bench in Central Park.

“I don’t need to go to your pity party Steve, contrary to popular belief I am fine,” he retorted, using his spare hand to open his lunch while watching the people go by. It was peaceful, he liked to sit outside on his lunch break to get a bit of air. The coffee shop was busy and he was still getting used to crowds of people. But he was fine.

“You’re not sleeping James, and don’t lie to me. I know you better than anyone else,” Steve continued. “It’s just a veterans meeting. We talk about our experiences reintegrating and it does help to know other people have gone through the same things as you,” Steve tried to reason with Bucky. They had both returned from Afghanistan a couple of months previously after Bucky had been declared missing in action and Steve had launched an unsanctioned rescue mission behind enemy lines with his team to retrieve his best friend. It had all miraculously worked and everyone returned home safe but Bucky’s firing arm had been severely damaged and he was discharged from duty. Steve quit soon after and they both returned to New York. Bucky’s arm had healed and he had full movement back but the scars remained both mentally and physically. Maybe this session wouldn’t be too bad, Steve seemed to like it and even post army body building Steve had trouble making friends.

“Okay I’ll give it a try if you’ll just get off my back for a little bit,” Bucky retorted and Steve made a strange contented noise.

“You won’t regret it Buck.”

 

Steve had meet Bucky at his apartment so the ex-soldier couldn’t back out. And Bucky was seriously thinking about backing out. Why had he thought this would be a good idea? He never had been good at talking about his feelings, choosing to hide all semblance of emotion behind a cocky smile, but this would be even worse. This was baring his soul in front of all these people that had lost things in actual battles. Bucky failed and had to be pulled out of there by his friend. He didn’t deserve to be wallowing like this. He had to get over it and get back on with his life. “James!” Steve shouted, stirring Bucky out of his thoughts. It was serious when Steve actually used his best friend’s Christian name. “You can do this,” he smiled softly, his hands resting on Bucky’s shoulders.

“Okay, let’s do this,” Bucky nodded, pulling on his coat with a small twitch in his bad shoulder. The walk to the rehabilitation centre was made in silence and was over far too quickly. It was set up like an AA meeting, not like Bucky had ever been to an AA meeting but he had seen them on the TV. A circle was set up of chairs in the middle of the open space with tea and coffee set up in the corner. A few people lingered around chatting near the drinks but it was pretty quiet. Bucky was herded by Steve into a chair and a cup of black coffee was pressed into his hands. However his glance kept on drifting to a red head standing the corner chatting to a short guy who just radiated sniper. She was stunning and looked too strong to be in a place like this; not a hair was out of place and she had a smile that lit up the whole room. Bucky was transfixed. The session started and everyone introduced themselves; a ex-paratrooper called Sam that Steve seemed to be friends with, the sniper from before who used to work for the secret service called Clint, Steve’s girlfriend and a retired secret service agent called Peggy, and a ex-US Air Force colonel who had retired after an injury that caused spinal damage called James. Then it was her, Natasha; a Russian Secret Service defector who worked for the US government before retiring. She wouldn’t say why she retired, only that it became too much. The haunted look in her eyes was familiar, it was the same look in his.

 

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you James,” Natasha smiled, offering her hand to Bucky once the meeting was over. “Steve talks about you a lot I’m glad you joined us,” she explained, Bucky would need to interrogate Steve to find out what had been discussed.

“Yeah it was better than I thought,” Bucky stammered, trying to find some of his old playboy attitude. “It was nice to meet you too,” he smiled as they pulled away.

“I’ll see you again sometime,” Natasha nodded, pulling on a beanie hat and striding out of the door with a wave. Bucky timidly waved back.

 

First Date

During his third meeting with the group Bucky had finally started to open up about what he termed ‘the incident’ and, as much as he hated to admit it, Steve was right. It did feel so much better and it did give him the confidence to stand up at the end of the meeting, stride over to Natasha Romanoff and ask her out on a date. And to his surprise she actually said yes. And that was how they found themselves at an Italian restaurant that Steve swore by from his dates with Peggy. “So James Buchanan Barnes, what do you do with yourself now? I know Steve offered you a job but you turned it down,” Natasha smiled, sipping on the blood red wine as they waited for their food. Steve run his own independent newspaper that was faring quite well in the big apple.

“I didn’t want to be living in his shadow. He was always the little one you know,” Bucky pointed out and shock was painted across Natasha’s face. Six foot five Steve Rogers was everything but small, however it wasn’t always that way. “He had a growth spurt at around nineteen, shot past me and an army training regimen suited his build well. But I hated it in the army being known as Captain Rogers’ friend. I needed to strike out on my own so I got a job at a little coffee shop,” Bucky explained, transfixed by her beautiful smile. “What about you Natasha Romanoff?” he asked, causing her to blush.

“I work in security, I’m hired by companies to try and break past their security so they can improve it,” Natasha explained.

“A cat burglar in our midst,” Bucky joked and Natasha thankfully laughed. The evening passed smoothly, not talk of missions deep behind enemy lines and no trauma based disruptions like Bucky was expecting.

 

“That was nice,” Bucky stated shyly, his hands shoved in his pockets as they stood outside Natasha’s apartment building.

“We should do it again sometime,” she replied and Bucky tried to act cool despite the beaming smile he couldn’t keep off his face. She leant in and pecked him lightly on the cheek before turning on her heels and striding into the building. They did do it again, quite a few times actually.

 

Moving In Together

It was their one year anniversary when Bucky and Natasha decided to move in together. It was Peggy that pushed them into the decision. “You spend more time here than you do at your own place!” Peggy exclaimed one morning when Bucky stepped out of the shower in Natasha and Peggy’s shared apartment. “Why don’t you two just move in together?” Peggy sighed, pushing past Bucky and into the bathroom he just vacated. Both of them fell quiet, it did make sense. But it was a big jump for them to just take on a whim.

“We should do it,” Natasha nodded, her face a picture of determination that brought a smile to Bucky’s.

“Yeah let’s do it,” he replied, kissing her softly on the lips.

“But first you should get dressed,” she whispered, leaning up on the balls of her feet and traced lines softly down his exposed chest.

“Or we could do something else,” Bucky whispered back.

“Oh if we had time I would wreck you Barnes.”

 

“Welcome home,” Natasha exclaimed, throwing the door open and depositing the bags she was laden with. It had taken months to find the right place but they loved it; it was a cute little terraced house just out of the city with lovely views, a balcony and a little garden. It was perfect. “It’s wonderful,” Bucky smiled, wheeling the boxes in through the door and leaving them in the corridor.

“Our home, we have a home,” Natasha looked out of the big bay windows into the back garden.

“It’s just the two of us, our own place. A settled life, no war no fighting,” Bucky wrapped his arms around Natasha’s waist from behind and rested his head gently on her shoulder.

“I miss it sometimes,” Natasha stated and Bucky pulled her down onto the carpeted floor in the living room. They still needed most items of furniture but that could wait. “I miss the thrill of the chase, I thought my job would help but it just doesn’t fill that hole,” she confided in him.

“It’s okay, it’s okay to miss the past and we’ll just have to find something to fill the gap. We’re in this together,” Bucky reassured her and Natasha leant backwards to kiss him on the nose.

“I love you.”

“I love you always.”

 

Marriage 

They had been living together for just over a year when Bucky decided it was time. If being in the army taught you one thing it was that there is no sense in wasting time as you don’t know how much you will have left. Steve had married Peggy in a big white wedding a few months previous and so was overjoyed that Bucky wanted his help picking out a ring. And the one they picked out was absolutely perfect; it was slender with two bands of silver lacing round each other, in each crossover point there was a tiny emerald. Everything was in place. He was going to pick Natasha up from her class then they would go for a walk through the park and he would pop the question in their favourite stargazing spot. Calm, low key, nothing fancy. Natasha was teaching young girls self-defence at a boxing gym in Hell’s Kitchen and training there on the side in both boxing and taekwondo. It was filling the hole that espionage left and she was enjoying helping the community as well. Bucky was so proud whenever he saw his girl kick some cocky guy in the face. She was stood on the edge of the mat, patting a nine year old girl on the shoulder and helping her unstrap her hands. “Hey you,” Bucky smiled, stepping in as the last girl left.

“Hey what you doing here?” Natasha asked, pecking him on the lips as she dried the sweat off her arms and slung the towel around her neck.

“Thought we could go for a little walk on the way home, it’s nice out and I miss going out to watch the stars,” Bucky replied, picking up Natasha’s bag once she pulled out her jacket and ran a brush through her hair.

“Sure,” she nodded. They hadn’t had much time together recently with Natasha’s classes and Bucky being called in to work more than usual. He had decided to leave the coffee shop and was working as a fireman, sometimes it meant really anti-social hours but he was enjoying it. Like Natasha, he had been missing the adrenaline rush and found it by running into dangerous situations. As Steve said very frequently, some things never change.

 

They laid on their backs in the clearing with the stars glistening above them. But Bucky wasn’t looking at them. He only had eyes for Natasha. Her blazing auburn hair plumed around her and her lips were resting in a small smile. He could look at her forever but the deep green velvet box in his jacket pocket brought his focus back to the matter at hand. He had to do this before he lost his nerve.

“Nat?” Bucky questioned, rolling over to look straight at her. Her head tilted curiously but rolled over to face him. “I love you and you know I’m not great with words around you so I’ll keep this short. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how long or short that might be. Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me?” he stuttered out the little speech he had planned and got up onto his elbows, the little box in his hand. At the end he clicked the box open and the ring glistened in the star light. A little gasp escaped Natasha’s lips as she looked up and down between Bucky’s hopeful expression and the ring.

“Yes, of course, yes,” she blurted out, realising that Bucky was still waiting for her response. A brilliant smile lit up his whole face as he slid the ring onto her finger. She leant forwards and caught his lips in a tender kiss. Sparks flew between them and they lay there, bodies and souls entwined.

 

Bucky’s wedding day was the greatest day of his life but also the most terrifying. So many things could go wrong and he just wanted it all to be perfect for Natasha. She had been through so many hardships in her life and was hesitant to believe the best in people or situations. For the first time since he had met her, she had been excited for the wedding; planning everything with the help of Peggy and her friend Maria. They had decided to go for a quite small ceremony with Natasha not having any family and Bucky being estranged with his. Peggy was Natasha’s maid of honour and Steve was Bucky’s best man with Maria and Sam being bridesmaid and groomsman respectively. Steve’s parents had practically raised Bucky and so all the Rogers clan was in attendance along with Clint and Phil, Natasha’s colleagues from work. And that was all they needed. Sarah Rogers had spent the whole day in tears gushing about how beautiful her little James looked in his suit and fixing his hair. “Thanks mum,” Steve rolled his eyes as she brushed him off in favour of the groom but his eyes twinkled with mirth.

“Oh shush honey, its James’ big day and I can dote on both my boys,” tears welled up in her eyes again and Bucky had to hug her before she started crying again. Before he knew it, the wedding march was beginning to play and he was stood at the altar of a small church that the Rogers family used to frequent. Natasha stepped in the door and he was stunned. Natasha’s gown hugged her in all the right places and was made of a sheer white satin with full length lace sleeves and a dipping neckline. She was radiant and Steve had to cough slightly to stir Bucky out of his daze. Clint was walking her down the aisle; the sniper had been the one to convince Natasha to defect and she owed him her life a thousand times over. The rest of the ceremony passed in a bit of a blur and the reception was just as fabulous. Steve had a book’s worth of embarrassing stories about the duo’s misspent youth and so his best man’s speech sent the blood rushing to Bucky’s face and he blushed furiously trying to get the blonde to shut up.

 

“I love you James,” Natasha smiled, her eyes twinkling with unshed tears. The day had been perfect and they were the only couple left on the dancefloor, slowly swaying along to the soft melody.

“And I love you Nat, I always will,” Bucky replied, her head rested on his chest. He could stay in this moment for a lifetime.

 

Birth of Baby Lucy

Sometimes Bucky hated his job. He was constantly on call and was needed at the worst times. Of course he loved it really and he wouldn’t trade the thrill of saving lives for anything. But getting called out to a factory fire when your wife was nine months pregnant was not the plan. However it was all hands on deck and no matter how much Bucky wanted to be by his wife’s side, there was no way he would be able to forgive himself if he didn’t answer the call and people died. So Peggy was coming over to stay with Natasha and make sure her every need was met and Bucky was racing through New York on a fire truck, trying to run through all the drills in his mind to stop thinking about Natasha. The heat licked at his body even through the suit; this wasn’t going to be an easy job.

 

When the fire was just crackling embers and all the injured were on their way to the hospital, Bucky was finally able to strip off the bulky gloves and helmet to check his phone. It had been hours since he had been forced to leave Natasha’s side. There were four texts from Steve starting from around three hours ago and the last one about one hour ago. This didn’t worry him initially, Steve was always texting him to check up on things and with cute pictures of their new Golden Retriever puppy. So he opened the first one: _Nat’s water just broke, DON’T WORRY, Peg and I are with her._ Of course, Bucky did worry. He quickly read the others and they were all updates, the doctors thought her labour would take around 4hrs as it was her first pregnancy so there was no need for him to rush. That text was about an hour ago and Bucky’s breathing was becoming more panicked by the second. He had to be there, his first child couldn’t be born without him being there. He had to get a cab but he couldn’t go to hospital covered in soot and dirt; which meant he would have to hitch a ride to the fire station and then run home to get changed and then get a cab to the hospital. That was around an extra hour in travel. He couldn’t wait that long. "Come on Buck, I'll give you a lift home and then to the hospital," one of his colleagues Annabelle smiled, guiding him towards her car. She lived just down the road so drove to the scene on her own. The car reeked of ash and burning but Bucky couldn't find the words to apologise. He was going to be a father.  
  
The drive home passed in a flash as Bucky was smiling like an idiot out of the window for the whole journey. He ran up the stairs pulling off pieces of clothing as he ran. It was only when he pulled open the wardrobe that he truly noticed the grime that covered his whole body. Somehow the ash always managed to penetrate the thick layers of protective clothing. He didn't have time to shower, but he didn't want to arrive to the hospital dirty. Diving in the shower he turned it up to full blast and desperately scrubbed at the dirt. As soon as the water turned clear he was throwing his reluctant limbs out of the water and quickly towelling himself dry. Of course it didn't take him long to get dressed, it didn't usually let alone on one of the most important days of his life. Annabelle was still waiting for him outside and raced away from the pavement as soon as his seatbelt was on. Just because they were in hurry it didn't mean they could compromise their safety. This half of the drive felt like it took hours, he felt so close but so far at the same time. Time couldn't go quickly enough and the traffic was making Bucky want to tear his hair out. Annabelle was trying to keep him calm with stories about her little boy but all that served to do was get him more nervous and excited. The car was barely stopped before Bucky dived out. "I'm here for Natasha Barnes," Bucky blurted out to the first person behind a desk.  
"And who are you?" the lady asked after she typed on her computer.  
"I'm her husband, James Barnes," he exclaimed, he just wanted to see his wife. It had been going on two hours now. He just wanted to see his wife.  
"She's in ward 103 room 7," the receptionist smiled, "congratulations." Bucky ran off with a vague shout that may have said thank you. Annabelle had made sure he got into the hospital okay before heading back home to her own young family. He would send her a photo of the little one and a fruit basket as soon as he could.

 

Bucky had refused to leave Natasha’s side throughout the whole ideal even when the midwife rushed in to help deliver the baby. Bucky stays and held his wife’s hand until he could no longer feel his fingers and was feeling kind of squeamish at the sight of the blood and the amount of pain Natasha was in. Everyone assured him that this was normal but he still didn’t feel right. Suddenly, Natasha fell back against the pillows panting and the doctors lifted up their little baby. “It’s a girl,” the midwife smiled, sleaning her with a soft blanket before wrapping her up.

“A girl,” Bucky stuttered, they had chosen not to find out the gender beforehand as honestly neither of them cared. She was their little girl. The bundle of joy was passed to Natasha who clearly couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Lucy Mary Barnes, our little girl,” she grinned, looking up at Bucky. He grinned in return.


End file.
